Naruto's First Christmas
by iamgoku
Summary: Six year old Naruto never really had Christmas before so Kakashi decided that he'd give him one, with some help from Anko Kurenai Gai Asuma yugao and Ayame they'll give him the best Christmas ever


**hello iamoku here with a Naruto Christmas oneshot **

**this is the longest chapter I've written so far and frankly I'm surprised how it turned out and I'm quite happy with the end result**

** I know my friend Sara has been dying to read this ever since I mentioned it to her and if your reading this Sara YOU JUST GOT MENTIONED now bask in your fame ...ok now that's enough and back to me again **

**Its been a great Christmas down here in Australia and I've had some great times with my family , also a question to my readers in other countries ...what is snow like ? I don't want to sound weird but I've never experienced snow we live like 4-5 hours away from the snowy regions and that only gets cold in winter **

**Anyway my lack of experience with frozen water aside **

**I will be happy to inform readers of my other fics that I am almost done rewriting the first two chapters of 'Naruto the saiyan' and they will be up soon **

**also check out Animelove100 , me and her were brainstorming story ideas and she's got a great fic up called 'Naruto Senju Yuhi' the first chapter is great and I recommend reading it. **

**( to quote uncle from Jackie chan adventures ) one more thing !**

**disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any other property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto or the people who distribute his work ( but if I did that would so cool I would have Naruto train with Goku and return to village way stronger and fall in love with Hinata ) **

* * *

**a park in konoha**

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was halfway down in the sky on the 24th of December in Konohagakure

Sitting alone on a park bench was none other than 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki resident Jinchuriki of Konohagakure and orphan. He appeared to be sitting calmly but on the inside he was impatient and slightly worried, it was Christmas Eve and he was waiting for someone

'_Inu-Nii-san was supposed to meet me here at three o'clock and that was an hour ago'_ He thought as he looked around anxiously not seeing his usual black clad guardian only random civilians and other children, he would have gone over to play with them if their parents hadn't been close by, for some reason they always seemed to pull their children away from him whenever he tried to play or make friends

He would hear the parents tell them he was dangerous and they should stay away from him

'_Why_' he thought downheartedly '_Why won't they let them play with me, I haven't done anything wrong? '_

He was brought out of worried thoughts by a hand tapping him on the shoulder turning around he was brought face to face with a white Anbu mask with a dog pattern on the front with two small holes for eyes and spiky silver hair jutting out the top. It was Inu-Nii-San!

Before he could react Inu was brought to the ground by a tackling hug from Naruto who landed on his stomach. Chuckling at the young boys antics Inu stood up and helped naruto up

"I see you're happy to see me Naruto-Kun" the 20 year old said ruffling his hair while smiling (not that you could see it from beneath the mask)

Naruto's smile quickly turned to a frown as he turned away from the Anbu with a pout on his face

"You said you'd meet me at 3 Nii-san that was a whole HOUR ago" he said "I thought you forgot about me"

Leaning down to so he was face to face with the blond Inu put his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Im sorry Naruto I really am, but my shift was extended today so I couldn't leave and meet up with you when we planned" Inu explained.

Naruto turned around a look of understanding on his face. Inu had told him that the Hokage had assigned him to be Naruto's personal body guard and protector which allowed him more time off to be with Naruto but that didn't mean he was free all the time, sometimes the Hokage would need Inu for certain high rank missions or Village patrol in which case If the task was meant to be short Naruto would be left alone for a short while but if it was a mission which required him to leave the village one of his other Anbu friends would cover for him, usually Itachi Uchiha or Yugao Uzuki , or his jounin friends Kurenai yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi , Might Gai , or Ayame Ichiraku but she would have to be accompanied by one of others seeing as she was only 13 and a chuunin which was a rare accomplishment for someone her age , she and Anko had instantly fell in love with the boy from the moment they laid eyes on him and both becoming his honorary big sisters , although Kakashi sometimes worried about Anko, the seventeen year old was the apprentice of Morino Ibiki the head of the Konoha Torture and interrogation department and a full blown sadist to enemy Shinobi and according to him she was considered a prodigy being able to break Ninja with decades more experience than her in record time which gave her the promotion to special jounin she also had a habit of letting Naruto play with her snake summons which she had strongly proclaimed were safe .

Turning his thoughts back to boy in front of him as he heard Naruto's reply

"Well ok than" said Naruto giving Inu a big toothy grin "ill forgive you this time kakas…oops I mean Inu-Nii-san"

Inu or Kakashi looked around quickly before turning to Naruto

"Now Naruto I've told you that you're not allowed to call me by my real name while I've got my Anbu mask on" Kakashi said calmly "Anbu's identities are only allowed to be known by the Hokage and anyone the Hokage gives permission too, Me Itachi and Yugao could get into trouble if the Sandaime found out we told you who we are"

Naruto only kept smiling "Its ok Nii-san there's no one around and I wouldn't say it out loud if we were with other people"

Kakashi smiled through his mask

"Well ok than just remember that next time" he said before turning

"Now come on Naruto-kun lets go, I said I'd get you an early Christmas present remember and then maybe we can get some ramen my treat"

Naruto's smile got even bigger he pumped his fists in the air

"YEAH OH RIGHT" he exclaimed "im going to eat till I burst" he said before running ahead of Kakashi excitedly

Kakashi slightly paled at the thought of Naruto eating that much ramen. His wallet was about to get a lot lighter, the kid practically lived off the stuff even though Kakashi had repeatedly tried to get Naruto to eat something more healthy such as fresh fruits and vegetables he only succeeded slightly but Naruto still ate Mostly ramen but due to the Nine tailed Fox's chakra Naruto barely showed any signs of obesity or health related problems.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets with Naruto by his side clutching his hand tightly

Many civilians and a small amount of ninja would send dirty looks Naruto's way or mutter things about him behind his back making him cling to Kakashi even more, he would just look at Naruto reassuringly having taken off his Anbu mask when they left the park, Kakashi would also send a glare in the directions of some of the villagers making them turn away from him in fear and shock not many of them having to courage to stand up to Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja who was known for copying over one thousand Jutsu as well as being the student of the late Fourth Hokage.

They walked for a while before coming to a stop at a large department store which had toys in the window display Naruto was fixated on them they had action figures , dolls, stuffed animals , model trains , bikes , and there was a lot more inside the store.

Seeing Naruto's look of awe Kakashi smiled and led him in the front door.

Upon entering they saw aisles and aisles of merchandise ranging from children's toys to adult items all spread out throughout the entire store.

'_The guy who owns this place must do pretty well for himself'_ Kakashi mused as he saw naruto picking up a plush dog which reminded him of his personal summon Pakkun he was interrupted however when he saw a man walk up to them, he was almost as tall as Kakashi with slick black hair pale skin and a thin moustache, he was wearing expensive clothing and had a tag saying manager on his jacket.

He gave naruto a hard glare which made him shrink back behind Kakashi who eyed him warily

"Im terribly sorry" The man said in an obviously forced civil tone "but im afraid you can't buy that"

Kakashi gave him a pointed look "And why not" he said defensively realising that this man was going to be a problem

The man's eye twitched as he replied harshly "Because sir we don't do business with people like **that thing** you have there" he said still glaring at Naruto who was now trembling with tears welling up in his eyes , he had received this kind of treatment before but no matter how many times it happened it still hurt him.

Kakashi's hair covered his eyes before he turned to Naruto and smiled

"Go and look around Naruto im just going to have a little talk with the gentleman here" he said

Naruto obeyed and went into another aisle leaving Kakashi alone with the manager

Before the man could say anything he found himself pinned to the wall with Kakashi's fist buried into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to his knees winded and gasping for breath

Kakashi grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up off the ground holding him eye at eye level

"what gives you the right to treat him like that" he said coldly glaring right into the man's eyes "he's just a little boy who already gets enough of that crap from other villagers without having to get spoken to like he's trash from you" gripping his collar harder

Kakashi was careful not to raise his voice too much he didn't want Naruto to hear him and see what he was doing.

"W-W-Why a-are y-you defending t-that thing" the now scared man said his eyes were wide with fear but there was still some resentment in them.

"D-Don't y-you know what he is he's the Nine Tailed F..." he was interrupted however by Kakashi flipping him around and slamming his face into the wall hard and twisting his right arm around backwards causing the man to scream in pain , luckily his cries were muffled by the wall he was currently being pressed up against.

Kakashi leaned his head down next to the man's ear and in a deathly low cold tone said "Listen to me very carefully you piece of trash"

Twisting the man's arm more to emphasize his point

"He isn't and has never been the Kyuubi the only thing he does is contain the beast inside him protecting the village every day just by living that includes protecting **your worthless life**" he growled

"Also I believe you just broke the Third's law about not speaking about Naruto and the Fox, you do realise I am allowed to kill you now right"

The man only whimpered into the wall too afraid to speak

"But as much as I would love to slit your throat right here and now im not going to" he said releasing the man who fell onto the ground clutching his arm before looking at Kakashi with a terrified perplexed look

"Now than you're going to let Naruto and me Purchase as much as we want in this store and you're going to never speak another bad word about him again" he said leaning back down to glare at the man with his Sharingan revealed to further intimidate him

"Because if I ever hear that you've said anything bad about him even if it's behind his back I will find you and I will kill you" he said coldly "do you understand"

"yesyesyesyes I promise" the man said snivelling at Kakashi on the ground

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the next aisle "Kakashi Nii-san"

Kakashi grabbed the man by his uninjured arm and told him to go wait at the counter for them, the man quickly ran off towards the front desk.

Turning around Kakashi saw Naruto come around the corner slowly, a hesitant look on his face

"Does that mean man want us to leave cause of me" he said sadly

Putting on a reassuring look Kakashi patted Naruto on the head

"No No Naruto-Kun" he said "I sorted everything out with the manager he said you can get whatever you want"

"R-Really" Naruto said surprised

"Yep now come on lets go have a look around" Kakashi said who followed Naruto throughout the store having Naruto point out every single toy he thought was cool or awesome , Kakashi just smiled at his enthusiasm and followed along.

By the time they had reached the counter Naruto had filled half a shopping basket full of toys and items, he had been reluctant at first but when Kakashi said that he was ok with Naruto getting what he wanted since it was a Christmas gift from him Naruto had grabbed quite a few gifts without being selfish, he had grabbed a few things for Kakashi when he thought the Man wasn't looking which made Kakashi smile on the inside

Kakashi looked up to see the Manager standing there behind the counter wide eyed and sweating profusely upon seeing him.

Kakashi lifted the basket to him and he began to unload the items fast into a bag

"Oh and Naruto" Kakashi said still staring the man in the eye "Im sure the nice man would like to give you an apology for earlier **Right**" he said giving the man a look which promised pain

Naruto looked up at the man oblivious to Kakashi's tone or the man's obviously terrified appearance

"o-oh um yes" the manager said quickly turning to Naruto "I-im very s-sorry for w-what I said earlier"

Naruto smiled slightly seeing that the man had apologised, no one had ever apologised to him for speaking about him like that before

"**And**"Kakashi said staring at the man before glancing at the bag

"Y-y-es you can h-have the i-items half price it's a um a Christmas sale y-yes" he said quickly still remembering Kakashi's warning

"Why thank you" Kakashi said with false kindness in his voice as he picked up the bag

"Yeah thanks mister" said naruto who was now following Kakashi out the front door leaving the now relieved manager who promptly dropped to the ground in relief.

* * *

**Later At Ichiraku's**

Arriving at Ichiraku's Naruto and Kakashi stepped inside and took a seat when they were greeted by the owner Teuchi Ichiraku who was also the father of Ayame Ichiraku one of Naruto's guards as well as an ex-jounin who was in a team with the late Sakumo Hatake 'The White Fang' of Konoha and Kakashi's father.

"Hey old man is Ayame-Nee-chan back from her mission yet" he asked the chef

"No sorry Naruto-Kun but she won't be getting back till later tonight her mission went a little longer than expected" Teuchi replied

"Oh ok than" Naruto said slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing his self-proclaimed big sister

Seeing Naruto's face Teuchi tried to take his mind off of it "so what will you two be having" he said smiling at seeing his two favourite customers.

"I'll have a shrimp ramen and Naruto will have Miso ramen like usual" Kakashi said

After about an hour Kakashi finished three bowls and naruto had eaten seventeen, Kakashi payed the bill and they left.

The sun had gone down and it was now dark Naruto was holding onto Kakashi's arm tight he wouldn't admit that he was afraid of the dark but being outside at night was kind of scary, luckily they arrived at Naruto's apartment within a few minutes and went inside.

It wasn't anything stylish or fancy but the apartment was big enough for Naruto to live in comfortably.

Naruto was thrilled when Kakashi said he could open his gifts now so he opened a few of the gifts Kakashi had gotten him as well as letting Kakashi open up the gifts he had got for him, Kakashi was happy at his thoughtfulness when he saw that Naruto had gotten him a pair of black woollen gloves with a matching scarf as well as a the dog plush toy he saw Naruto holding in the store, he had picked up two so that they could have one each.

Eventually Naruto began to show signs of being sleepy he started to yawn and his head kept nodding slowly before he shot up trying to resist the urge to sleep.

Kakashi noticing this gently picked him up and headed towards Naruto's bed even though Naruto softly proclaimed that he wasn't tired followed by a long yawn.

Placing Naruto in his bed and tucking him in Kakashi smiled at Naruto who was quickly falling asleep, he was about to go into the living room when he felt Naruto's hand grasp his arm

"Will you stay with me until I fall sleep" he said staring at Kakashi with big pleading blue eyes

"Of course Naruto" said Kakashi as he sat beside Naruto's bed in a small chair as Naruto's hand slowly went limp as he finally succumbed to sleep.

Kakashi got up and softly walked out to the living room closing Naruto's bedroom door behind him careful not to wake him.

After reaching the living room Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall "They should be here right about" he was interrupted by a thump coming from the roof "now" he finished

Making his way outside he quickly scaled the side of the building using chakra and arrived on the roof to see Kurenai , Anko , Asuma, Yugao, Ayame, Gai and Itachi standing there all carrying individual sacks and a small green tree resting on the ground , but the strangest thing was …they were all dressed in Santa outfits ( minus the beards ).

Kakashi sweat dropped "I don't remember this being part of the plan" he said after regaining his composure.

"AH YES MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOU ARE QUITE RIGHT" was the ever so enthusiastic reply of Gai

"BUT I WAS THINKING THAT IF NARUTO-KUN WAS TO AWAKEN WHILE WE WERE INSIDE WE COULD PRETEND TO BE SANTA CLAUS THUS PRESERVING HIS YOUTHFUL BELIEFS AND ALLOWING US TO FORFILL OUR GOAL WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT HIM RECOGNISING US" he exclaimed now with stars in his eyes and the others nodding in agreement.

Kakashi looked on with a blank expression on his face

"Ok I see where you were coming from with this plan of yours Gai but you may have overlooked one tiny detail" he said calmly

Gai looked confused "And what would that be" he said scratching his head

"THERES ONLY ONE SANTA CLAUS" was Kakashi heated reply causing the others to face plant in realisation

"I mean you could have at least had one Santa and the rest be elves or something now Naruto will be even more confused"

"Well maybe Santa knows the Kage-Bunshin" was Anko's reply with a smirk on her face the other Santa clad ninja now nodding in agreement I mean how else could one man deliver so many toys in one night.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched

"Ok OK whatever let's just get inside and set everything up and try not to wake him" Was kakashi's exasperated answer.

So the seven Santa's and Kakashi made their way into Naruto's apartment careful to make as little noise as possible.

They set up the tree in Naruto's Living room it wasn't a big tree but it was the right size for the room. After that they adorned it with ornaments and lights and Ayame placed the star on the top.

Soon after they gathered around in the Kitchen area to show what they had brought in the sacks, each had agreed to purchase gifts for Naruto with Kakashi already having done so earlier at the store. And seeing as Naruto had been allowed to start at the academy in three weeks' time during the New Year most of the gifts were shinobi tools or accessories with a few personal gifts thrown in.

Kurenai pulled out a book about Genjutsu entitled 'beginners guide to Genjutsu' as well some ninja wire and rope as well as a new set of casual clothing for when he wasn't training.

Asuma produced a ninja guidebook on the elemental nations which had info on all the other hidden villages and other smaller villages and towns, as well as a weapon kit for sharpening and cleaning weapons.

Yugao had gotten Naruto a wooden practice sword and several different scrolls containing kata's and movements for him to learn from as well as some smoke bombs.

Itachi had been able to copy several low level D and C rank Jutsu's from his family's library, not many the Uchiha's usually used due to their strong reliance on fire Jutsu, he said that Naruto would only be able to use these in his third year of the academy when he thought he would be ready.

Gai had gotten Naruto some beginner's training weights as well as a training regime to help increase his speed and natural strength, but when he pulled out a miniature green jumpsuit like his own that's when the others drew the line, much to Gai's dismay Asuma quickly confiscated and burned the emerald fashion disaster stating that Gai already had one miniature clone and that he didn't need another as he watched Gai cry anime tears all over the floor.

Ayame and Anko had gotten decided to both get Naruto gifts together, aside from Ayame's father giving her ramen coupons to give to Naruto and Anko getting several snake Plushies they had gotten him a brand new set of kunai and shuriken and a weapons holster for them from the Higurashi weapons shop in town which they said had been slight speed bump in their day, when Kakashi, Yugao, Itachi and Gai had asked why.

**Flashback**

Anko, Ayame, Asuma and Kurenai walked into the Higurashi weapons shop which was the best place to go if you were looking for weapons and ninja gear in Konoha and if by some reason you couldn't find the weapon you were looking for than they could surely make it for you for a price.

The owner was Hibushi Higurashi a forty two year old jounin of the hidden leaf and a giant of a man standing seven feet and four inches tall, he was known as the legendary weapons master due to his skill with all kinds of weapons and how he utilized them in battle, but even so he didn't refine himself to just one aspect of shinobi training he was a deadly opponent even without his weapons and most who sought to prove him wrong were met with a quick (and very painful) defeat.

The gang browsed through the store for a while before Anko and Ayame both agreed on what to get for Naruto with Anko saying that with these her little brother was going to be a kickass ninja with her guidance of course, which resulted in a few nervous laughs from the others who all paled at the thought of a mini Anko running around the village.

Reaching the counter they saw a little girl about a year older than Naruto, she had brown hair in two ties making them seem like panda ears. Having come here before they knew this was Tenten Hibushi's daughter and a first year academy student who shared her father's passion for weapons.

"Hey Ten-Chan how's the academy going" Ayame said kneeling down to pat the younger girls head

"It's going great Ayame-Sempai even though were learning heaps of boring stuff like history and geography. I already know that stuff cause daddy taught me earlier but the Jutsu and sparring is fun especially when I get to beat all the stupid boys who think there better at me with weapons but I showed them" she said while connecting her fist with her palm a look of childlike determination on her face which made her look even cuter.

"Well than Ten-chan I've got a mission for you" Ayame said leaning down and whispering into the young girl's ear who was now paying close attention

"you see my little brother is going to be joining to academy in a few weeks' time and I was thinking he would need someone like you to help him settle in when you're on your breaks in-between classes, do you think you can do that for me" she asked the academy student who now had a serious face as she saluted Ayame.

"Yes ma'am" she said standing to attention

Giggling at the young girls antics Ayame and the group were greeted by Hibushi who smiled seeing them talk with his daughter.

"So you're buying new shuriken and kunai huh?" he said kindly while inspecting them along with the weapons holster.

"And seeing as you two just bought some last week im guessing these are a gift" he said looking at Anko and Ayame who nodded.

"They're for Naruto" Anko said

Hibushi's smile got even bigger, he was one of the few in Konoha who didn't hate Naruto out of prejudice, fear or grief over the people lost in the nine tails attack he wasn't stupid enough to blame a boy around his daughters age for the acts of the creature even if he did have it sealed in him he still didn't deserve to be treated the way he was.

"So the kids joining the academy next year if im correct" he said happy for the boy that he would finally be able to take his first steps towards becoming a shinobi, Receiving another nod from the two kunoichi.

They were brought out of there discussion by the presence of a civilian man who was rather pale, had slick black hair and a thin moustache and wearing rather expensive clothing (**A/N sound familiar**) looking awfully like a certain department store owner except this one had a beard as well.

"I can't believe it" he said outrage could be heard in his tone

He gave Anko and Ayame looks of disgust "you're actually going to buy **that thing **weapons ( **A/N** **I guess being a dick runs in the family**)

"Are you out of your mind" he said not realising the dark looks he was getting from Anko, Kurenai, Ayame and Asuma who had to hold onto Anko to prevent her from pulling a kunai of her own.

"It's already dangerous enough with that beast inside it but you're going to arm it with knifes" he said as if it was the most insane thing he had ever heard.

Turning to Hibushi he continued "Hibushi you can't be seriously considering selling anything to them for **that**, in fact how could you sell anything to anyone who would associate with it , they're nothing more than low life scum who don't deserve you business" he said looking at Hibushi who was staring at him as if contemplating what to do before he finally responded.

"You know what, you're absolutely right" he said looking at the man before turning back to the group at the counter "I don't allow low life scum in in my establishment" he said as the man was now smiling in triumph at his victory, he was however brought out of his thoughts when he felt large hand grab his shoulder before grabbing his left leg and hoisting him above the ground with no effort what so ever. Looking down he saw Hibushi was the one who now had him in the air with a furious expression on his face.

"as I said I don't allow low life scum in my establishment SO GET OUT" he screamed before literally throwing the man out of his store which unfortunately for him had the front doors closed resulting in him going right through them and landing out on the street unconscious and injured with people looking on in shock.

He turned back to his customers who were looking at him in admiration and In Asuma's case intimidation at seeing him literally toss a man around like he was a throw pillow.

"YEAH GO DADDY" cheered Tenten at seeing her daddy throw that stuck up jerk out of their shop.

Hibushi put his arm around Tenten and gave her a big grin

"No one messes with your dad isn't that right Tenten" he asked his daughter who gave him an happy nod and grins from the present shinobi at the cute father daughter display.

So after getting the items payed for the group left the Higurashi shop making sure to remember to bring Naruto along with them one time so they could meet Hibushi and Tenten.

**Flashback End**

Kakashi and the others smiled at the story being glad that there were people out there who Naruto could trust.

After chatting for a while they deposited the gifts under the tree after wrapping them and where they would stay until the morning. They planned to let Naruto open his presents with Kakashi before they would all come over to Naruto's and have Christmas lunch there , minus Itachi who would be spending it with his Clan.

Before the others left they all went into Naruto's room, he was still out like a light the blankets now untucked as he sprawled out over the bed curled up with his dog plushie and his thumb in his mouth. All in all it was a very cute sight which resulted in a whispered cry of "kawaiiiii" from the females in the room who proceeded to take multiple pictures to preserve the moment and provide possible future embarrassment when he was older. They even took photos of him with each of the Santa clad shinobi one by one followed by a group photo around the sleeping boy.

After everyone had said goodbye and left Kakashi sat beside Naruto's bed smiling slightly at the sleeping boy, his 'Otouto' as he slept completely peaceful and calm before looking out the window to the darkness of the outside world illuminated by the large full moon

'_Have I done a good enough job?'_ he thought

'_Minato-Sensei a-are you watching over us from wherever you are and if you are you proud of your son, are you proud of me? , I know I've tried to be there for Naruto but could I have done more and if you can see the villagers treatment of your son ….would you still have sacrificed yourself to safe them? I sometimes shudder at what Kushina-Kaa-san would do if she were here'_ he thought as he started drifting off to sleep thinking about his deceased sensei and his wife who had given him so much and been there for him when he had needed them.

They were his…family

That was his last thought before succumbing to his fatigue and slumping down into the chair he was in.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi or Naruto two figures were also present in the room one was a tall man slightly taller than Kakashi with blond hair matching Naruto's as well as having his crystal blue eyes he wore a white sleeveless coat with red flames licking the bottom with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage 'written on the back beside him stood a women wearing a plain brown sun dress and a blue shirt underneath she had long red hair which descended past her waist and her face was similar to Naruto's. Both Figures where both outlined in white and there forms were slightly transparent.

The women was lying next to Naruto smiling and gently stroking his face which made him smile slightly in his sleep somehow registering the ethereal touch , a tear forming In her eye as she looked down upon the child **her **baby who looked so much like both his parents.

The man sat down opposite her on the bed with Naruto on his left and Kakashi next to him on his right in the chair he patted Kakashi on the back while giving him look which beamed with pride at seeing his son in all but blood .

For as Kakashi had hoped they had been watching them both every once in a while returning to the world of the living to observe, through everything they had been through and there group of friends which seemed to grow more and more as time went by , yes they had been angered when they saw how their son was treated even getting to the point where a struggling Minato had to hold a raging Kushina back from pointlessly trying to beat a parent to a bloody pulp who was calling her baby a monster knowing that her ghostly form could do no real harm. But they were glad that he had some friends and had his own makeshift family that cared for him and saved him from the loneliness and pain.

They sat there for a while before they had to return to the plain of the dead not being able to stay for too long but as they were about to leave Minato and Kushina turned back to the two sleeping peacefully and said three words that Kakashi and Naruto would both remember even if they wouldn't know who said it.

"Merry Christmas boys"

* * *

**so what did you think was it Christmassy enough ? this took me to all up 5 hours to write and proof read as well as 8 cups of tea and a lindt chocolate ( you knows the little sphere shaped ones in red wrapping) **

**I was planning to upload this Christmas night but the servers went down so I'm sorry for not getting this to you sooner**

**I hope you all enjoy reading my oneshot please review and tell me what you thought YOUR REVIEWS FUEL MY SOUL and give me the confidence to write more ( don't worry if you don't though I'm not one of those authors who refuses to write when they don't get a certain quota of reviews , cause that's just cruel and unfair to you guys) **

**and I hope you all have a great time with your friends and family's this holiday season AND don't forget your pets they are just as important , your goldfish has feelings too ...even though it forgets you every five seconds. **

**until next time **

**-iamgoku**


End file.
